girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-07-03 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make long wikis. ---- Three points to Tarvek. Three points to Agatha too, for making a helmet that has hidden dimensions. After all, if you notice, the number of blue light things, the crank, and the tube on the top all come and go from one frame to the next. Obviously they're fading in and out of reality, as would be appropriate for something that works with a six dimensional brain structure. What a work of genius! heteromeles And what about the points for me, for my steadfast faith in Tarvek keeping his priorities straight? Hah! ➤ : I'd say you certainly do deserve some Moxana points for this! -- William Ansley (talk) 17:44, July 3, 2019 (UTC) The last panel reminds me of panel 4 on , only in reverse. ➤ Of course, we don't know for sure that it really did work 100%; maybe Klaus will reappear under stress the way Lucrezia reappears in Agatha. But if the Foglios ever intend to end GG, sooner or later they have to start gathering up loose ends, so I persist in having hope. Bkharvey (talk) 06:38, July 3, 2019 (UTC) : Oh, no, don't end it. Stop them. Imprison them. But their brains in a jar. Keep them writing GG! (But it's OK if the current story ends with everything wrapped up.) Argadi (talk) 09:59, July 3, 2019 (UTC) : I certainly am glad to see the Foglios (apparently) wrapping up a loose end, but this may mean that Agatha's (latest) kidnapping arc will not be resolved quickly. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:44, July 3, 2019 (UTC) The lightning strikes and SHAZAM! Gil is cured. Or is he? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 10:32, July 3, 2019 (UTC) After all this time I've just noticed that the part in Tarvek's hair keeps moving from one side to the other. :-/ Bkharvey (talk) 11:07, July 3, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out. It looks like Higgs' hair does the same. Perhaps it's a feature, not a bug? heteromeles :: It's a feature. They both are just shifting into the fourth dimension and "flipping over" three dimensionally into their mirror images so they are easier for Phil to draw. -- William Ansley (talk) 19:44, July 3, 2019 (UTC) ::: Cartoonist Al Capp, when asked on which side does his character Abner Yokum part his hair, replied "both". --Geoduck42 (talk) 00:24, July 4, 2019 (UTC) New volume setup: Act 2, Vol. 7 I have done most of the new volume set up for volume 2-7, overall volume 20. There are new chronology and cast pages and everyone should see an entry for 2-7 in the Chronology index table and updated text in the chronology introduction. If you don't see this yet, try clearing your browser cache or add "?action=purge" at the end of the URL for a page to make the wiki discard its internal cache for that page. -- William Ansley (talk) 19:20, July 4, 2019 (UTC) : The updates for volume 20 should be complete, at least until a double-page spread is added, if one is. -- William Ansley (talk) 21:52, July 4, 2019 (UTC) :: Thank you for your continued strong support for this wiki and the community. Argadi (talk) 09:31, July 5, 2019 (UTC)